My Star in the Sky
by ToujoursMiraculous
Summary: How did Gabriel and Emilie meet? Audrey and Andre? How does Nathalie come in? The mystery of the life before the start of Miraculous, and just how much the past affects these characters today.


He found himself in a new class for his final year of lycée. He was never told why, just that he was to be switched to this new one. It's not like he really had friends he'd be leaving anyway, but he would miss the sense of familiarity. Oh well. At least Victor wouldn't be around to bully him.

Gabriel Agreste walked into this new classroom early and took the seat nearest to the door. While he waited for his new classmates and his teacher to arrive, he dug through his school bag and pulled out his sketchbook full of his designs. There were designs for suits, hats, dresses, skirts, shoes, trousers… you name it, you'd be able to find at least one design for it in his trusty sketchbook.

The aspiring designer hadn't noticed the increased noise filling the classroom, he was so enthralled, scribbling away his book.

"Wow, that's gorgeous," a gentle voice gasped beside him. A beautiful girl with light golden hair that flowed down her back, and the greenest eyes he had ever seen had just sat beside him. And she was staring at his designs that he _never_ let anyone see.

Gabriel swallowed as he rushed to close his book, a bright blush on his face. His cool blue eyes were wide with fear and nervousness.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," she brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I really do mean it, though. That design is gorgeous. I'd love to be able to wear something like that," the girl sighed dreamily as her gaze became semi-out-of-focus.

Gabriel blinked. She really loved his work? "I- I'm Gabriel," he stuttered his introduction, the corner of his mouth twisting up in a crooked smile.

She smiled a grin so bright and captivating back at him, Gabriel felt his heart halt to a screeching stop and then kick into overdrive. "My name's Emilie. I'll help you get to know the rest of our classmates, if you'd like. They may seem intimidating right now, but I'm sure you'll become friends with some of them in no time."

He looked into her eyes, searching them. What he saw reflecting back at him was kindness, warmth, and acceptance. All the things that had been fading from his life, apart from his mother. He knew nothing but her name, yet he couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of trust he had for this girl.

He nodded in reply to her. "I have a lot of other designs, if you'd like to see them?" Gabriel offered as he opened the book back up.

Emilie's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Really? I'd love to see them!"

He explained all of his designs in full detail. At first, he worried the details would bore her, but on the contrary, she never showed even a hint of annoyance or boredom. Instead, she actually surprised him with the feedback and immense interest she was expressing.

For the rest of the school day, every break they had was spent flipping through the book. When the final bell rang, they walked out the classroom door together.

"Which designs were your favorites?" Gabriel asked.

"The dress with the high-waisted white skirt with the black floral print and the black top was my absolute favorite. I've never seen such a beautiful dress before."

A secretive grin spread across Gabriel's face as he stuffed his book back in his bag. "I live this way," he pointed to the left of the school. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," she replied with a warm smile.  
Emilie watched Gabriel until he was out of sight, her smile never waivered. She let out a shallow breath and walked the opposite direction towards her home.

After a several minute walk, Gabriel reached his house. It was a bit grungy and dilapidated. The windows needed a thorough cleaning, the shutters were falling apart, the hinges on the door where starting to come loose.

Gabriel made a mental note to work on fixing up the place to look a bit more presentable when he had the spare time.

"Mom, I'm home," he called out after he heard the click from the door shutting behind him.

"How was your new class?" his mother asked as she was knitting what appeared to be another quilt.

"It was better than expected," he sat down next to her. "A girl saw my sketchbook-"

His mother gasped. "Whoa there, you let a girl look at it but not your own mother? Oh the heartbreak," she put a hand on her forehead and another over her heart dramatically.

Gabriel chuckled. "You know how I feel about letting people see it. I can't handle the judgement I might get for it. Emilie didn't know that though and looked over my shoulder without me realizing it. I'm glad she did, she genuinely seemed interested in my designs."

"What did I tell you, Gabe? You have to be willing to put yourself out there, interact with others and express yourself. I know you've been struggling with that because of your father, but I hope today opened up your eyes a little bit to the world around you," she reached over and brushed her hand through his hair affectionately and began knitting again.

"I'll help you with dinner after I finish up my homework," he announced as he got off of the couch and headed towards his room.

"You spent the entire day with that weird new kid," Audrey complained as soon as Emilie picked up the phone after the third ring. "I don't get it. Why would you want to hang out with him?"

Emilie shook her head automatically. "He's new in class and seems really shy and sweet. It's our last year of school, I want him to have some friends and feel comfortable there with us."

"So? Someone else could be his friend, that's not your job. I don't understand that about you, Emilie. You befriend such - such losers! You should pay more attention to guys like Paul or Liam. _They_ are going somewhere."

"And you think Gabriel isn't," it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I know he's not. You should give Paul a chance, he really likes you," Audrey's high-pitched voice reminded her.

Emilie let out an exasperated sigh. "But I don't like Paul, Audrey! I'm not like you. I don't want a guy to follow me around like a lost puppy dog and do whatever I ask of him. That wouldn't make me happy."

"I don't see what's wrong with that. Like my Andre for example: he's strong, very intelligent, yet he'll do just what I ask of him, when I ask it. He's also super rich. That's the kind of guy you should be spending time with. _Not_ a guy who spends his time with his eyes glued to a book, doodling."

"I have to go, Audrey. I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said before hanging the phone up. Emilie had felt so happy today. Now thanks to Audrey, all that happiness was just about gone.

She groaned and fell back onto her bed. How did she know what Gabriel was capable of?

"Hey Mom?" Gabriel asked hesitantly at the dinner table.

"Hmm?"

He pushed around some food on his plate. "I was wondering if I'd be able to help you out with your knitting? I need some money to purchase some materials to make one of my designs."

"Will I get to see it when it's finished?" his mom asked between bites.

Gabriel nodded shyly.

"Then you've got yourself a deal," she held out her hand for a handshake. Gabriel's eyes lit up as he shook her hand. "You've been in that class for all of one day, and there's already such a change in you. It makes me so happy," her eyes started to tear up, but she knew her son would only feel bad if he saw, so she hid them well.

For the rest of dinner, he vocalized his plans about what he needed to look for at the fabric store after school the following day.

The next morning upon his arrival at school, Gabriel ran into one of the boys from his previous class that frequently bullied him. "Whoever is responsible for getting Agreste out of our class deserves a reward," the hefty boy bellowed throughout the courtyard, drawing the attention of everyone around him. "Getting rid of that freak was the best thing that happened to us."

Gabriel's jaw clenched as he stood there, visibly shaking at the boy's words, but held himself back from reacting. He was not going to go there. He couldn't end up just like _him_. He would not.

"Poor, pathetic, weak. Such a _loser_. I bet he'll end up just like him. _Just like his father_."

Gabriel's eyes began to burn, as did his chest at the horrific words that now slithered into his mind. He just had to press the one button that would set him off. He was beyond angry. So angry that words would never be enough.

He charged Victor and threw a punch, hitting him right in the gut.

The bully groaned a moment, then let out a breathy chuckle. "Think you're so strong, Agreste?" he taunted. "One punch proves nothing."

Victor quickly swung his left fist that connected with Gabriel's right jaw, knocking him to the ground.

Emilie and Audrey had arrived just in time to see Gabriel getting hit, and Emilie watched in horror as the bully closed in on him for another round.

"Stop!" she shrieked, running towards them.

The boy glared up at her. "This doesn't concern you." He began to move towards her direction with a mad look in his eyes.

"Stay away from her," Gabriel growled, stepping in between Victor and Emilie. "Say or do what you want to me, but if you dare hurt her, you'll regret it," he warned, his voice low and menacing.

"Hah, she's not worth my time," Victor spat before he shot the crowd one last look and trudged off.

"Are you okay?" Emilie examined his face, his jawline had a bright red mark on his right jaw that held a small cut.

"It could be worse," he shrugged.

Her brows furrowed. "What happened?"

Gabriel's glanced away. He swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "He said the one thing that I can't tolerate. He said he thinks I'll be just like my father."

She watched his eyes suddenly go empty. They were filled with a pain she had no idea existed within him. Emilie dropped her gaze a moment, then looped her arm around his. "Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse to get some ice for your jaw."

"I'm fine, really," he protested, but she just shook her head.

"We're getting you that ice, Agreste. No arguments," she insisted in a firm tone, but her expression was gentle and she had a hint of a smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back and found the action hurt due to his new injury.

Maybe she was right about that ice.

* * *

 **I would really appreciate knowing your thoughts on this and if you'd like me to continue posting for it. Since this fiction will most likely not feature our main characters in any way (though never say never), I don't have confidence people would really enjoy reading something without them. I greatly appreciate and read through every review I get! c:**

 **Follow my tumblr toujoursmiraculous**


End file.
